Linked Memories
by ry6950
Summary: Saat kepercayaan semua orang tengah dipertanyakan, hanya ada sepasang tangan yang bisa kau percaya untuk merangkulmu. Tanganmu sendiri. /M for Crime/ EDITED
1. Chapter 1 : Who are you?

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Disaat bahaya besar tengah mengancamu dan orang yang berharga untukmu, mana yang kau pilih? Nyawamu atau nyawa orang yang kau sayangi untuk tetap hidup?**

**Warning : Latar dan kondisi cerita yang terlalu detil, untuk yang tidak suka segeralah menyingkir. NO ROMANCE, chara OOC, typo.**

.

.

.

Pukul 07:34

28 Desember 20xx

.

"Identitas korban?"

"Tidak ada identitas apapun yang dapat kami temukan dari mayat tersebut, Nara. Ya, tidak ada apapun selain dia seorang wanita, golongan darah B, umur sekitar sembilan belas sampai dua puluh tahun..." menghela napas sejenak "dan membusuk."

"Apa gen dari rambutnya tidak bisa diperiksa?"

"Kepala korban telah dikuliti oleh pelaku. Selain itu mayat ini ditemukan dalam kondisi tak berbentuk, dengan puluhan tulang remuk, dan hilangnya organ dalam korban."

"Organ dalam seperti..?"

"Hati, Usus, Ginjal, Jantung, dan Lambung. Kami tidak menemukannya di lokasi atau dimanapun disekitar tempat ditemukannya korban."

"Semoga pelakunya membusuk di Neraka."

Salahkan saja rekan-rekannya yang lain yang tidak mampu menyelidiki tentang mayat ini sehingga membuat rencana liburannya yang sudah Ia susun dengan sempurna berantakan sudah. Begitu pula dengan mood nya.

Kembali ke topik utama...

"Tapi kami menemukan ini Tuan.." ujar Kimimaro, sambil menyerahkan selembar sobekan memo yang dimasukan ke dalam sebuah plastik.

Shikamaru mengernyit heran saat membaca potongan kertas tersebut.

_27 Desember,02:23 tepat pada saat jarum jam menunjukan keberadaannya pada dunia. Dan kini, aku telah memberikannya dunia baru untuk ditinggali olehnya._

_._

_Tenang saja, aku yakin wujud baru ini akan ditemukan oleh polisi-polisi naif itu. Karena aku tahu betul kau yang akan menangani kasus ini, Nara Shikamaru. Kali ini kita lihat siapa yang akan menang, kau tak akan bisa mengelak lagi. Terimalah takdir bahwa nyawamu akan kurenggut. Atau nyawa dia yang akan kurenggut._

_Bersiaplah Nara_

"Beberapa dari rekan se-divisi anda berasumsi bahwa ini adalah tanggal dibunuhnya atau ditemukannya mayat tersebut. Selebihnya, mereka tidak berani bertindak. Uh.. bukannya tidak peduli pada anda, mengingat sepertinya pelaku memiliki masalah tersendiri dengan anda, jadi mereka bilang ini tergantung pada anda, Tuan. Saya sendiri tidak tahu yang dimaksud pelaku dengan..dia. Namun sepertinya 'dia' yang dimaksud adalah orang yang berarti untuk anda. Ano, maaf saya sok tahu. " ucapnya ragu.

"Sangat berarti.." koreksi Shikamaru.

"Saya mengerti, walaupun saya tim forensik, saya pernah mengalami dilema seperti ini. Namun saya bisa melaluinya, jadi saya yakin, anda juga pasti bisa melaluinya. Pilihlah yang terbaik."

"Hh.. ya, tanpa diberi tahupun aku pasti melakukannya, sekalipun pilihanku tak ada dalam opsi siapapun itu orang gila yang menguliti kepala wanita itu. Tapi terimakasih."

Memilih mengembalikan topik pembicaraan yang sempat teralih selama beberapa saat... "Ya sudahlah.. Ngomong-ngomong soal asumsi, aku tidak berasumsi seperti mereka." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Dan kini, giliran Kimimaro yang mengernyit. "Maksud anda?"

"Hn, kau boleh pergi, panggilkan juga rekan-rekanku termasuk si Uchiha itu. Bilang pada mereka untuk menemuiku di Syokudo**(1)** saat jam makan siang."

Dan jawaban Shikamaru tersebut sukses membuat Kimimaro mengernyit tak suka. Tampaknya Ia agak tersinggung diabaikan oleh atasannya tersebut. Baru saja beberapa saat yang lalu mereka mengobrol akrab seperti sahabat lama, sekarang lihatlah!

Melihat ekspresi Kimimaro, Shikamaru tak ingin mengambil resiko, "Kau boleh ikut kesana jika ingin tahu maksudku. Oh iya, temani aku ke kamar mayat jam sembilan nanti. Ajak juga Chouji saat makan siang nanti." Imbuhnya, bagaikan mengerti isi kepala ketua tim forensik tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian Kimimaro tersenyum tipis sembari membungkuk, saat mengerti bahwa atasannya itu terlalu malas untuk menjabarkan deduksinya dua kali. Ia pun pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Shikamaru tepat di tikungan koridor tersebut.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain tak jauh dari tempat Shikamaru berdiri..

"Lucu sekali Nara, sekarang kau terjerat. Kau tak akan bisa mengelak dari permainanku lagi. Sekalipun kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang opsi ketiga yang kupastikan hanya akan ada dalam hibernasimu! Kau akan ikut andil menjadi korban terakhir dalam permainanku ini, kita akan lihat siapa yang lebih unggul dalam permainan kucing-kucingan ini."

Bisiknya pelan, seringainya pun semakin melebar kala melihat objeknya menuruni tangga dengan tergesa, tanpa menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kau terlalu naif." dan kini ekspresinya berganti menjadi murka.

.

.

.

Pukul 09:02

Teikyo Hospital

.

"Kita sudah tiba, bangunlah!" Ucap Kimimaro saat mobil yang ditumpanginya dan Shikamaru tiba di tempat parkir Teikyo Hospital**(2).**

Ya, Shikamaru tertidur dalam perjalanan Kantor penyelidik-RS Teikyo yang hanya menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih dua puluh menit. Hh.. sepertinya dia butuh Hibernasi yang lebih lama dari seekor beruang kutub di antartika sana.

Kimimaro-pun memasuki Rumah Sakit, tentu saja setelah mobil terparkir dan Shikamaru terbangun. Sesekali bertegur sapa dengan beberapa dokter dan suster yang ada di sana. Dan sampailah mereka di satu-satunya ruangan yang ada di lantai tiga rumah sakit tersebut. Dibukanya pintu dengan cat putih gading didepannya dengan hati-hati.

Oh, tebaklah apa yang menyambut Shikamaru disana? Yup! Macam-macam bau tajam yang menusuk indera penciuman. Belum lagi pemandangan yang –bagi sebagian orang- angker. Dengan peti mati dan beberapa mayat yang hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai kain.

Jika bukan karena tuntutan pekerjaan, mungkin siapapun akan berpikir dua kali untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru. Dia pasti akan lebih memilih tidur dikamarnya bersama bantal guling yang menyambutnya ramah, tak lupa juga balutan selimut yang selalu menghangatkan Shikamaru saat pergi menjemput delusi indahnya : tidur didalam mimpi tentu saja.

"Di pojok sana."

"Hah? Memangnya sebusuk apa mayat ini hingga harus disimpan dipojok?"

"Bau mayat satu ini terlalu menusuk, dan memiliki bau busuk yang kuat serta lain dari mayat-mayat lainnya. Jadi agar baunya tidak terlalu menusuk aku simpan di pojok."

"Baik baik, cukup! Jelaskan itu nanti. Aku tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk mendengar penjelasan tentang mayat, dari seorang pakar mayat, apalagi ini di kamar mayat dan berbau mayat. Aku benci mayat."

Bohong, tentu saja. Dia tidak membenci mayat. Jika iya dia benci mana mungkin dia memilih pekejaannya sekarang sebagai profesi?

"Dasar.. Baiklah, baiklah.."

Ada jeda beberapa menit di ruang itu, sesaat terdengar sangat hening hingga mampu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Sampai saat Kimimaro memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati mayat paling pojok di ruangan itu, diikuti Shikamaru dibelakangnya. Sehingga yang bisa didengar hanyalah langkah kaki mereka.

Dan begitu peti mati di buka, terlihatlah kantong mayat yang terbuat dari bahan yang transparan. Sebenarnya meskipun transparan tetap saja isinya tidak terlalu terliat jelas karena kondisi mayat tersebut. Shikamaru berjengit melihat bangkai 'klien' nya itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika yang dilihat Shikamaru di sana hanyalah seonggok daging tak berbentuk dengan cipratan darah di beberapa bagian tubuh yang masih berkulit, sedangkan bagian kepalanya sendiri tak kalah mengenaskan, dengan kepala tanpa rambut, tempurung kepala belakang terbelah, bola mata yang keluar dari rongganya. Dan bagian lainnya yang parah, meski tak bisa dikatakan separah bagian badan dan kepalanya.

Hening, bukannya tak pernah melihat mayat sebelumnnya, namun baru kali ini dia menangani kasus pembunuhan dengan kondisi mayat yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa plastiknya berbeda? Supaya bisa melihatnya tanpa mencium bau yang menusuk?" Ya, dia bertanya hanya sekedar untuk meruntuhkan dinding atmosfir yang tiba-tiba seakan mengelilinginya.

"Itu akan jadi pertanyaan rerotis jika keluar dari mulut orang ber-IQ tinggi. Jadi? Apa yang anda temukan dari mayat ini?" Tanyanya sambil menutup kembali peti mati dihadapannya.

"Tidak banyak yang aku temukan dari mayat ini. Hanya beberapa dugaan kecil dengan efek kejut luar biasa." Jawabnya seraya mengikuti langkah sang ketua forensik keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"Seperti?" Tanya Kimimaro lagi, sesudah mereka keluar dan mengunci pintu kamar mayat tersebut.

"Ya, menurutku, si pelaku adalah psikopat ulung yang tak akan tanggung untuk membunuh sekalipun dia tahu jika perbuatannya akan di laknat arwah leluhur klan-nya suatu saat nanti, dan tidak punya tujuan yang jelas saat membunuh korban. Bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang kemungkinan si pelaku mengenal korban mendekati nol. Tapi jika melihat dari pesan yang ditinggalkan pelaku bersama mayatnya, mungkin saja dia memang tidak punya motif yang kuat terhadap korban."

"Maksudnya si pelaku ini membunuh korban hanya untuk kesenangan semata?"

"Mungkin." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

Kimimaro merenggut, dia sudah diabaikan dua kali hari ini, dan terlebih lagi, itu oleh orang yang sama!

"Kuharap kau mau menjelaskannya nanti, Nara."

.

.

.

Pukul 10:00

Syokudo Restaurant, Waseda

.

"Anda yakin akan menunggu sendiri disini? Saya tidak bisa jika sekarang menemani anda menunggu disini hingga jam makan siang nanti." Terang Kimimaro.

"Bukan masalah, lagipula aku sedang ingin suasana baru untuk mengerjakan laporan-laporan ini. Kau boleh pergi, aku juga tidak memaksamu. Jangan lupa katakan pada rekan-rekanku untuk kemari saat jam makan siang nanti." Jawab si rambut nanas, memaklumi.

"Baiklah. Asal anda tidak tertidur di sini selama saya pergi."

Setelah Kimimaro pergi Shikamaru mulai mengerjakan berkas-berkas laporan dari kasus-kasus sebelumnnya.

"Jelas saja, mana mungkin aku tidur di tempat seramai ini, ini terlalu memalukan. Mendokusai." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Drrtt.. Drtt..

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar tepat saat pemuda Nara itu hendak membuka map tentang data orang hilang. Menyadarinya, Shikamaru mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menggeser icon accept pada smartphonenya. Dilihatnya deretan nomor tanpa nama dilayarnya.

"**..."**

"Halo?" mengambil tindakan, akhirnya Shikamaru pun mengalah pada penelepon angkuh diseberang sana.

"**Ada apa kau meminta kami menemuimu?"**

"Sudah kuduga, Uchiha. Datang saja tak perlu protes."

"**Tujuanmu tidak jelas, aku tidak akan datang." **

"Cih, kau masih bocah di divisi ini."

"**Jangan memulai, kau seperti bicara tanpa arah saja. Cepatlah, langsung pada inti." **

"Baiklah, datanglah, kita bicarakan kasus tadi malam di sini. Kau sudah tahu kan?"

"**Hn."**

Dan sambungan telepon pun diputus sepihak. Shikamaru mendengus kesal.

"Hh... sebenarnya dia itu memang irit bicara atau hanya irit biaya telepon."

.

.

.

Pukul 11:20

Syokudo Resto, Waseda

.

Tempat yang kini semakin ramai itu membuat Shikamaru tak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi dengan berkas kasus dihadapannya. Jangan heran, karena pada saat jam makan siang akan ada banyak karyawan yang tidak membawa bento yang memilih untuk makan siang ditempat itu bersama rekan kerjanya, begitupun Shikamaru yang lantas menekan tombol yang tersedia di atas mejanya –memanggil pelayan-

"Apa tempat biasa masih kosong di atas?" Tanyanya pada pelayan yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya, tuan." Jawabnya dengan sopan.

"Aku ambil." Tegasnya, pelayan itu membungkuk singkat.

"Silakan ikuti saya."

Shikamaru yang meninggalkan meja yang sebelumnya ia tempati, dan mengikuti pelayan itu ke lantai dua yang ada di Restoran tersebut.

"Ayame, tolong katakan pada rekan-rekanku jika aku menunggu disini."

"Baik, Tuan."

.

.

.

...TBC...

* * *

**Keterangan :**

**Syokudo: Resto di daerah waseda. Fasilitasnya lumayan, tapi saya ngga janji buat gambarin suasana resto ini 'apa adanya' buat chap depan. Mungkin buat chapter depan fasilitasnya akan digambarkan secara berlebihan. Lol**

**Teikyo hospital: Nyatanya ada. Meskipun aslinya University Hospital, anggap saja di fic ini RS itu bukan University Hospital.**

**P.S: Jarak dari Syokudo ke Teikyo memang sekitar 25 menit-an lewat jalur normal, itupun kalau ngga ada hambatan, jadi anggap saja markas(?) Shikamaru bersebelahan dengan resto itu. Anggap saja pemukiman penduduk yg ada di sebelah Syokudo lenyap dan diganti sama tempat Shika kerja, Haha.**

**A/N: **

**Well...saya buntu buat lanjutin fic pertama saya di akun ini. Dan saya malah dapat inspirasi lagi, parahnya lagi buat fanfic yg ini saya kepikiran hingga ending nya. Mau ngga mau saya tulis dan langsung publish aja. Maaf, buat chapter kali ini saya masih belum bisa menampilkan hint untuk fic ini. Semoga fic ini ngga mengecewakan. Yah.. saya tau, karya saya masih ingusan jika dibandingkan dengan karya dari conan doyle, agatha, atau aoyama-sensei. Intinya, saya bukanlah seorang profesional. Jadi, jika ada kekurangan, mohon sumbangkan saran kalian di lewat review. Untuk fanfic 'kill or killed' masih saya usahakan.**

**Dan maaf, kalian pasti tau siapa yg jadi mayat, maka dari itu, fic ini bukannya jadi hadiah buat Chara itu, tapi kesannya malah kaya saya benci chara itu, saya tegaskan sekali lagi, saya buntu. Yang jelas dia ada hubungannya sama kasus ini. **

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah read, follow, fav, dan review, baik itu tanya jawab, kritik, atau saran, atau flame, saya terima, itupun jika ada. Bagaimanapun bentuknya, orang yang ngeflame itu sedikit banyak peduli pada karya kita.**

**Jaa, matta nee :))**


	2. Chapter 2 : Hint

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Latar dan kondisi cerita yang terlalu detil, untuk yang tidak suka segeralah menyingkir. NO ROMANCE, chara OOC, typo.**

.

.

.

_Sekedar info untuk chapter 2 dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya_

_Rekan Shikamaru di divisi I:_

_Nara Shikamaru – 24 thn_

_Uchiha Sasuke –21 thn_

_Hatake Kakashi –28 thn_

_Shimura Sai –23 thn_

_Yuuhi Kurenai –32 thn_

_Saya tahu, dari judulnya saja sudah ketahuan kalau ini fic sangat absurd. Saya ngga berpengalaman di Myth meskipun fic punya saya lumayan banyak... yang jadi bangke di mic-word_

_DLDR!_

* * *

Pukul 11:50

Syokudo Retaurant, Waseda

Tepat saat Shikamaru diserang rasa kantuk dan bosan, kenop pintu ruangan berukura meter itu diputar dari luar, dan begitu pintu tersebut terbuka, bisa Shikamaru lihat disana beberapa rekan-rekan kerjanya. Ya, beberapa, karena masih ada satu orang lagi yang absen di sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"Kakashi?"

"Kau lebih tahu dia daripada selingkuhannya sendiri." Jawab Sai acuh tak acuh.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya si bungsu Uchiha tanpa basa-basi.

"Tentang kasus mayat tadi malam. Kalian sudah baca kan, pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh pelaku bersama korban?" Shikamaru memulai, sembari memberikan isyarat pada rekannya untuk duduk dengan telapak tangan.

"Ya, kami tahu itu sulit untukmu." Tanggap Kurenai.

"..."

"Kami rasa kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Tolong beri tahu kami tentang siapa dia yang dimaksud oleh si pelaku. Jadi, kami bisa menjagamu sekaligus menjaga dia yang diamaksud oleh pelaku itu. Yahh, tapi semua ini kembali lagi padamu Shika."

"Tentu saja aku akan lebih berhati-hati. Tapi, maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberitahukan mengenai hal itu pada kalian. Aku tahu aku egois."

"Ya, kau memang egois Nara." Ejek Sasuke.

"Selain itu, ada hal lain yang ingin aku tanyakan. Ini tentang isi pesan tersebut. Jadi, menurut kalian, apa maksud dari pesan tersebut? Aku akan menjelaskan pendapatku setelah kalian." Tanya Shikamaru, mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Tanggal mati dan lahir korban."

Shikamaru menyeringai, "Aku rasa kita sependapat, Nara."

"Bagaimana menurut kalian, Chouji, Kimimaro?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kami hanya tim forensik di sini. Kami kesini hanya untuk melaporkan beberapa hasil penelitian tim forensik dan bebeapa data lainnya." Ungkap Kimimaro.

"Dan aku sendiri datang untuk traktiran. Jadi jangan tanya kami. Kami hanya sekalian ingin menonton secara langsung saat kalian semua beradu argumen." Pria bertubuh subur itu menampakan sederetan giginya.

"Aku juga setuju." Entah sejak kapan Kakashi berdiri di pojok ruangan, membelakangi pintu masuk.

"Maaf ya aku telat. Tadi aku naik taksi kesini. Dan kebetulan sopir taksi itu lupa rutenya. Sepertinya aku sedang sial."

"Sudahlah, kau duduk saja." Jengah, Shikamaru berusaha memahami sifat bawaan rekannya ini. Sedangkan rekannya yang lain hanya menatap malas memutar mata melihat kelakuan pria bermasker itu.

"Tapi aku masih heran, ada dendam apa pelaku pada korban? Ah, tidak. Kurasa yang lebih mengherankan adalah ada dendam apa pelaku denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melayangkan tatapan khas Uchihanya yang tajam pada Shikamaru.

"Entahlah." Jawab Shikamaru, menggedikkan bahunya.

"Itu menyangkut nyawamu Shika." Tak tahan dengan ke-tidak pekaan sahabatnya itu, akhirnya Chouji menyuarakan protesnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Meminta kalian atau beberapa polisi untuk menjadi bodyguard dadakan untuk mengikutiku kemanapun? Sedangkan aku sendiri masih bagian dari kepolisian. Sungguh konyol. Aku yakin siapapun pelakunya sudah tahu betul latar belakangku, dan itu tidak mentup kemungkinan jika pengetahuan pelaku meliputi kalian dan kepolisian. Terutama divisi ini."

'_Benar juga' _batin mereka. Mereka tahu bahwa hal tersebut akan terdengar sangat konyol dan kekanak-kanakkan. Menjadikan Shikamaru sebagai prioritas utama mereka juga tidak akan menolong banyak. Terlebih lagi, jika hal itu dilakukan akan memecah belah konsentrasi mereka antara pelaku, kasus, Shikamaru, juga orang kedua yang menjadi incaran pelaku. Sebetulnya, bisa saja mereka mengawal Shikamaru dan orang yang dimaksud pelaku, tapi bagaimana jika pelaku masih salah satu dari anggota kepolisian?.

Jika hal ini terjadi, dan Shikamaru menjadi korban selanjutnya, mungkin ini akan memperkecil jumlah tersangka, dari seluruh penduduk Jepang, menjadi beberapa anggota kepolisian. Tapi, hey! kehilangan seorang berdarah Nara dan otaknya yang langka? HELL NO!

Sedangkan, jika mereka memilih untuk berdiam diri dan bertingkah seolah Shikamaru ada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja tanpa adanya ancaman nyawa pun tak akan membuat keadaan lebih baik. Yang jelas, dilhat dari sisi manapun kasus ini memang pelik. Belum lagi memikirkan tindakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk mencegah pelaku untuk beraksi kembali.

Tentu saja sangat sulit untuk memikirkan tindakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk kedepannya, dan yang sulit itu disaat kau memikirkan sebuah solusi untuk sebuah kasus sulit, namun tanpa menimbulkan suatu resiko yang ekstrim. bingung? Itulah yang dirasakan Shikamaru dan rekan-rekannya saat ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi teringat perkataanmu saat di depan kamar mayat pagi tadi. Apa maksudmu Shika?" tanya Kimimaro, membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut sontak melirik ke arah Shikamaru.

"Ya, melihat dari kondisi mayat, aku yakin kalian akan menyimpulkan hal yang sama sepertiku." Ucap Shikamaru sambil melirik Chouji.

Yang dilirik pun mengerti, lantas mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Bukalah."

Uchiha bungsu lah yang pertama kali menunjukkan reaksinya, lantas membuka amplop tersubut. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat kondisi mayat yang telah membusuk pada foto tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Serunya tak suka, dan melemparkan foto-foto dalam amplop tersebut ke permukaan satu-satunya meja bundar yang ada.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Shikamaru, setenang mungkin meminta pendapat pada rekannya yang lain.

"Pelakunya pasti sudah gila!" Maki Kurenai.

"Pembunuh berdarah dingin." Komentar Kakashi. Sedangkan Sai dan Sasuke tidak melontarkan apapun, hanya diam.

"Kalian pasti akan lebih terkejut lagi jika tahu keterangan mayat ini secara rinci." Itu suara Kimimaro.

"Kami menemukan semacam zat di dalam tubuh korban, entah itu apa yang membuat proses pembusukan berjalan lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Beberapa organ dalam hilang, kulit kepala yang dikuliti, dan kerusakan fisik lainnya. Dan sejauh ini, yang berhasil kami temukan dari hasil pemeriksaan itu hanya beberapa informasi kecil." Katanya, lalu mengambil notes kecil pada sakunya.

"Yakni, korban adalah perempuan, usia sembilan belas sampai dua puluh, iris mata perak ke unguan, golongan darah B. Namun perkiraan waktu kematian tidak dapat diprediksikan karena zat pembusuk yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Mungkin 27 Desember, pukul 20:42. Dan seperti yang kalian bicarakan tadi, korban lahir tepat pada hari kematiannya."

"Pasti akan sangat sulit untuk menemukan identitas korban lebih rinci lagi dari ini."komentar Kimimaro.

"Ah, aku ingat, pada saat menunggu kalian di lantai satu caffe ini aku sudah memikirkannya. Bahwa hanya ada dua wanita yang pernah aku kenal. Kupikir karena kasus ini berhubungan denganku, jadi akulah kuncinya, kedua wanita itu Hinata Hyuuga dan Kohama Ayumi. Aku tahu Hyuuga karena dia adiknya Neji, sebenarnya hanya tahu, tidak lebih. Kakashi, kau tahu siapa Neji, kan?" Tanyanya yang dijawab dengan tatapan penuh arti dari Kakashi.

"Bagaimana dengan Kohama? Dia aktris yang belakangan ini sedang melejit. Kau yakin mengenalnya?" Tanya Kurenai ragu.

"Sangat yakin, aku mengenalnya saat aku sedang berlibur untuk satu minggu setelah ada tugas di Wakimachi. Setelah aku diundang oleh kepolisian Mima Shi untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus selama tiga hari disana. Setelah tiba di rumah, ada sebuah surat di kotak suratku, tertanda pengirimnya adalah Kohama. Yang berisi permohonan kasus. Lalu esoknya dia datang sendiri ke rumahku. Kami sempat melakukan kontak, meskipun hanya dua hari."

Ya, tentu saja dia ingat. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa malam sial itu, saat dia pulang ke rumahnya setelah memecahkan kasus di pedesaan itu? Diawali dengan mobilnya yang mendadak mogok di pinggir jalan sebuah hutan, dengan sedikit penerangan dari tiga buah lampu jalan di kawasan yang tengah diguyur hujan, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam didalam mobilnya sambil menunggu kendaraan yang lewat. Sedangkan tim derek yang dia panggil tidak bisa segera tiba karena terjadi longsor tiga kilometer dari tempatnya berada saat itu.

Tiga jam setengah menunggu, ditemani teror telepon dari private number yang tak kunjung berhenti. Akhirnya ada sebuah mobil milik seorang kakek tua yang tampak. Bukannya dia percaya takhayul atau apa, dia sempat mengangkat telepon itu, tapi yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemuruh yang dihasilkan petir. Merinding? Tentu saja. Dan kesokan harinya, dia sangat yakin bahwa roh ibunya mentertawakan dirinya karena percaya hantu disaat wanita cantik-Kohama Ayumi- lah yang sudah meneleponnya. Itulah hari pertama dia melakukan kontak dengan aktris tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, aku yakin Hyuuga adalah korbannya." Kata Kurenai dengan nada suara yang tidak bisa dibilang tenang.

"Aku kenal baik gadis Hyuuga itu. Dia gadis yang baik, ah tidak. Malah sangat baik. Aku tahu dia sering mengunjungi kamar sebelah di apartemen lama Asuma. Dia rutin mengunjungi seorang Nenek yang hidup sendirian karena ditinggal mati anaknya. Awalnya kuanggap itu hal biasa karena mengira itu Neneknya, ternyata dia hanya kebetulan pernah bertemu dan menjadi akrab setelah mengangkat belanjaan Nenek itu. Setelah itu aku menjadi lebih sering bertemu dengannya. Kalian tahu kan? Rumahku dan Asuma yang sekarang tepat di seberang Apartemen Hyuuga." Terang Kurenai dengan tatapan iba.

"bukan itu yang ingin kami ketahui." Ucap Sasuke gusar tanpa melihat ekspresi Kurenai. "Bagaimana kau tahu Hyuuga adalah korbannya?"

"Aku melihat konser Kohama yang ditayangkan di TV satu setengah jam yang lalu. Dan itu tayangan ulang. Kalian masih bisa melihatnya sekarang untuk mengkonfirmasi, karena durasi konsernya dua jam setengah."

"baiklah, jadi yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, tentu saja, mencari data Hyuuga dan keluarganya. Juga orang terdekatnya. Shika, kami mengandalkanmu. Beritahu kami siapa saja diantara teman dan keluarga Hyuuga yang kau kenal?" tanya Sai.

"Hanya segelintir orang. Ada Ino Yamanaka, Kakashi, Kurenai, Chouji, Kiba Inuzuka, Haruno Sakura. Sedangkan keluarganya, aku hampir mengenal mereka semua. Tapi banyak dari mereka yang sudah meninggal. Yang aku tahu saat ini, dan masih hidup hanya Ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi, Adiknya, Hanabi, dan Neji."

"Aku rasa, jika si pembunuh ini tidak curang, dia bukanlah aku, Kiba, dan Ino. Kami dulu satu sekolah. Dan tadi malam mengadakan euni di Bar hingga larut."

"dan hanya Haruno-san yang tidak hadir, dia bilang dia harus menghadiri acara keluarga di Kyoto." Tambah Chouji.

"Sai, lacak empat orang sisanya. Kakashi, Kurenai. Dimana kalian tadi malam?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku? Aku baru saja melakukan one night stand dengan salah satu jalang love hotel yang ada di pinggir jalanan Tokyo. Kau boleh mengkonfirmasinya. Telepon saja pemilik bar nya dan jalang itu. Diasana juga banyak orang yang menyaksikan, jadi tidak mungkin aku menutup mulut mereka satu per satu." Papar Kakashi enteng. Seakan hal yang baru saja disampaikannya adalah hal paling umum di dunia.

"Aku tadi malam menghadiri pernikahan teman SMA bersama Asuma. Tentu saja, banyak orang yang menyaksikan, karena pernikahannya terbuka untuk umum. Ini nomor telepon orang-orang yang hadir tadi malam."

Shikamaru membuka buku nomor telepon yang selalu dibawanya, lalu menelepon nomor Love Hotel yang dimaksud Kakashi.

"Selamat sore."

"**Selamat Sore, tuan. Dengan pemilik Love Hotel, Adakah yang bisa kami bantu? Kami menyediakan discount untuk dua orang pertama yang memesan kamar melalui jasa tele—"**

"Langsung saja, saya dari kepolisian." Potong Shikamaru.

"**Ah, ya, maaf, adakah yang bisa kami bantu? Karena kurasa bisnis kami legal tuan. Kami sudah memasang papan nama pada bagian depan banguna—"**

"Apakah tadi malam ada pria bermasker dengan rambut keperakan datang ketempatmu?" sela Shikamaru untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"**Ah, ya. Tentu saja ada. Dia langganan kami tiap satu minggu sekali. Aku akui aku tidak tahu dia tampan atau tidak tapi dia sangat mempe—"**

"baiklah, terimakasih atas informasi anda, nona."

"**Hey! Aku ini lela—"**

Telepon pun ditutup, Chouji yang menyaksikannya menahan tawa mendengar celotehan pemilik Love Hotel tersebut yang tidak pernah tuntas.

"Selamat sore. Saya Nara Shikamaru. Dari kepolisian. Apa benar ini dengan Mitarashi Anko?"

"**Selamat sore, seorang anggota kepolisian menghbungiku? Ada apa ini?" tanya sebuah suara Feminim di seberang sana.**

"Saya ingin mengkonfirmasi bahwa Yuuhi Kurenai tadi malam mendatangi pesta pernikahan anda. Apakah itu benar?"

"**Ya, semalam dia datang bersama Asuma-san dan beberapa teman kami semasa SMA dulu."**

"Terimakasih atas informasi anda."

"Seperti yang aku duga, kalian aman." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Sai, bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Haruno Sakura tidak bisa dipastikan dimana dia berada tadi malam."

"lacak IP adress ini. Haruno gadis yang penuh antisipasi. Dia selalu menghidupkan GPSnya jika pergi keluar rumah. Buka data GPSnya untuk 24 jam kebelakang."

Berulang kali dicobanya untuk melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan temannya itu. Dan berulang kali juga dia gagal.

"Sistem GPSnya dimatikan dalam jangka waktu yang tak menentu. Urutannya dimulai pada saat pukul lima tadi pagi. GPS mulai mati. Anehnya, disini disebutkan bahwa GPS menyala dari pukul enam sore kemarin. Tapi begitu aku mencoba membuka datanya, datanya tiba-tiba hilang satu setengah detik setelah terbuka. Dan tertulis 'finished', apa maksudnya?"

"Ada seseorang yang menghapus data keberadaan Haruno. Pelakunya belum jelas. Tapi tesangkanya sudah jelas. Hanya ada dua orang. Antara Haruno sendiri, dan pelaku yang sebenarnya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Dan jika yang menghapus datanya Haruno, kemungkinannya menjadi bercabang lagi. Antara Haruno lah pelaku dibalik pembunuhan ini, atau dia tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali, seperti yang dikatakan Shikamaru, dia gadis yang penuh antisipasi." Sela Kakashi.

"Namun jika yang melakukannya adalah pelaku pembunuhan itu, maka aku yakin Haruno sudah tewas." Imbuh Kurenai.

"Kita akan bagi tugas untuk besok, setelah kita mengetahui latar belakang keluarga Hyuuga." Ujar Shikamaru mengingatkan. "Sai."

"Ini dia… Adiknya Hyuuga Hanabi. Ayahnya Hiashi Hyuuga, dalam data keluarga Hyuuga ini disebutkan jika ibunya telah meninggal. Dia mahasiswi di Waseda. Ada dua alamat yang tertera di data ini. Yang pertama alamat keluarganya di Ibaraki, Kashima. Cukup jauh, sekitar satu kilometer dari Hirai JHS. Sedangkan alamatnya yang kedua di Tokyo, Waseda Barat, di Abite Waseda no Mori**(1)**."

"Kondominium mewah di ujung jalan sana ternyata."

"Bagaimana dengan adiknya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hanabi. Masih tinggal dengan Ayahnya di Kashima. Sekolah di Kashima Gakuen**(2)**, masih kelas dua SMA rupanya."

"Kashima Gakuen? Kudengar disana tempat para atlet. Coba kau cari info tentang Hyuuga ini."Usul Kurenai.

"Sering memenangkan beberapa kompetisi bela diri tingkat Provinsi, bahkan dia runner up di tingkat Nasional. Menguasai Kendo, Aikido, Judo, Kempo dan Ju-Jitsu. Ditambah lagi dia ahli dalam memainkan Katana. Kombinasi yang mengerikan sekalipun ilmu beladiri yang digunakan tidak setenar Karate."

"Tapi dia tidak mungkin membunuh kakaknya sendiri kan?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Selalu ada kemungkinan, jika pelakunya psikopat." Jawab Sasuke.

"Jika tidak salah, Neji juga punya kemampuan yang sama, bahkan melampaui adiknya. Bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Aku mulai curiga jika keluarga Hyuuga memang ulung dalam beladiri." Tanya Kakashi.

"Hiashi-san pendiri dojo beladiri terbesar di Kashima. Jenis aliran yang diajarkan di dojo tersebut lagi-lagi sama seperti bakat anak-anaknya. Tapi dia sudah terlalu tua untuk bepergian. Jadi mustahil dia ke Tokyo untuk membunuh putrinya. Tapi, entahlah. Entah itu benar atau mungkin bual belaka. Aku tahu ini karena dulu aku pernah berguru disana. aku tidak tahu Hanabi. Dulu aku menjadi murid disana saat masih SMP, sempat akrab dengan Neji. Aku juga tahu Hinata, tapi tidak terlalu dekat karena dia memiliki jantung yang lemah, sehingga dia tidak ikut berlatih di dojo. Dan selama yang kuingat, dulu Neji pernah mengatakan bahwa Ayahnya akan menikah tahun depan dengan wanita yang berasal dari klan yang sama dengannya, tapi tiga bulan setelah itu aku pindah ke Tokyo."

"Lalu secara kebetulan aku dan Neji kembali bertemu saat kuliah. Dia bilang ibu tirinya meninggal dan dia sudah punya dua adik saat itu. Dia bilang namanya Hanabi, sangat mirip dengan Hiashi, tapi pada kenyataannya mereka tidak sedarah. Juga Hinata yang menurut kabar jantungnya sudah normal kembali meskipun letaknya harus diubah menjadi di kanan. Dia cerita cukup banyak tentang Hinata dan terlihat mengesampingkan Hanabi. Yang patut dicurigai itu Neji. Dia seperti tidak menyadari jika adiknya hilang. Padahal dia sendiri menempuh ilmu ditempat yang sama dengan Hinata."

"Besok kita selidiki langsung para tersangkanya. Kurenai, besok kau coba datangi Kashima Gakuen dan cobalah untuk bekerja sama dengan pihak sekolah agar kau dapat izin menjadi guru disana untuk sementara. Dan kau, Kakashi, besok kau pergi dengan Kurenai ke Kashima. Berperanlah sesukamu. Tapi ingat, lokasimu harus tetap berdekatan dengan Kurenai. Terserah kau akan berperan seolah kenal atau tidak dengan Kurenai. Yang terpenting jangan mengundang kecurigaan."

"Mengapa tidak kau saja Shika?"

"Tidak mungkin, mereka tahu bahwa aku dan ayahku sudah menjual rumah kami dan membeli rumah baru di Tokyo. Aku dan Ayahku hidup terpisah dengan anggota keluarga kami yang lain. Tidak ada satupun yang tinggal di Kashima."

"Apartemen?"

"tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Tidak ada Apartemen, penginapan atau semacamnya di sana. Yang ada hanya Asrama dan beberapa tanah dan rumah yang dijual. Tidak mungkin aku menginap di Asrama, mereka sudah tahu aku menjadi polisi di Tokyo, tidak mungkin menjadi anak SMA lagi. Bila aku terus terang bahwa aku sedang dalam kasus, akan ada kecurigaan jika pelakunya ada di antara mereka. Juga, mereka akan curiga jika aku membeli rumah disana. kecuali jka aku sudah mempunyai keluarga dan pensiun tentunya. Jadi aku akan ke mansion keluarga Haruno besok. Sai, kau pergi ke Kyoto."

"Baiklah." Ucap Kakashi pasrah.

"Sasuke, karena kau dan Neji belum saling kenal cobalah untuk mengorek informasi darinya, kesempatan bagus karena kau masih bocah, kau bisa kuliah lagi di Waseda. Kau disana mulai besok. Aku akan atur jadwalmu untuk beberapa hari. Kurasa memiliki jadwal sama dengan Neji dua-tiga hari tidaklah masalah. Jangan bertingkah bagai seorang jenius disana. Aku yakin Neji sama pintarnya dengan Aburame. Aku yakin kau tahu dia."

"Aku akan memantaunya dengan Gaara. Kurasa akan cukup menyenangkan punya partner sepertinya."

"Baiklah, kalian boleh menjelma jadi duo stoic disana." Jawab Shikamaru acuh tak acuh. Yah, walaupun dia berkata tidak boleh membawa orang dari divisi lain, Sasuke tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya.

"Sai, jika aku menemukan bahwa mansion Haruno kosong, aku akan segra menyusulmu ke sana. Satu hal lagi, jangan sampai kontak terputus. Simpan minimal tiga alat komunikasi yang akan kita gunakan. Kakashi, Kurenai, Sai, bawalah Hotspot kalian masing-masing. Dari yang aku tahu, di Kyoto dan Kashima jarang ada Hotspot yang bisa kau ajak beramah-tamah."

"Untuk tim forensik, teruslah teliti zat apa yang digunakan sipelaku dan perkembangan lainnya. Jika jatuh kembali korban, hubungi kami. Kriteria incaran pelaku masih dipertanyakan disini. Petunjukpun sangat minim. Aku tahu ini sangatlah terdengar tidak bijak. Dan ya, untuk hari ini kurasa sudah cukup." Shikamaru pun berdiri dan membungkuk di hadapan rekannya.

Sontak saja membuat semuanya terkejut. Shikamaru yang mereka kenal selama ini rasanya hampir tidak mungkin untuk menurunkan harga dirinya untuk hal seperti ini.

"Mohon bantuannya, kasus ini tidak akan pernah selesai sampai kapanpun tanpa kalian."

"Kita ini satu tim, bodoh." Ucap Kakashi, tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut nanas Shikamaru.

.

.

.

* * *

**Keterangan :**

**Abite Waseda no Mori: Kondominium yg lumayan elit dekat Univ Waseda. Setahu saya, dari sana ke Univ Waseda dgn kendaraan hanya 10 menit, tergantung kecepatan dan kepadatan jalan juga sih. Entah jika jalan kaki.**

**Kashima Gakuen: Banyak atlet yg sekolah disini, karena dekat dgn stadion Kashima. Saya pakai Kashima SHS sbg sekolah Hanabi untuk kelangsungan cerita. (ditambah lagi, tahun kemarin sempat punya rencana untuk melanjutkan ke sini tapi urung)**

**Semua tempat di fiksi ini real. Karna saya nggak hapal yg di Naruto. Yg saya tau hanya sedikit. Mohon dimaklumi :))**

* * *

**A/N : saya bingung mau bilang apa di chap ini. Chapter ini terinspirasi dari film berjudul 'Kisaragi' karena hanya menggunakan satu latar tempat. Namun menghasilkan beberapa penyelesaian. Tentu saja, fiksi saya ini tidak ada apa-apa nya dibanding Kisaragi. Mengenai mobil Shikamaru yang mogok itu, itu pengalaman pribadi.. meskipun itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bedanya, dulu saya ditemani ayah, dan masalahnya bukan mogok, tapi bannya kempes. Jadi benar-benar ditinggal sendirian ditengah hutan karena ayah saya harus mencari bantuan. Sudahlah..**

**Maaf untuk update yg sangat lama ini. Saya akhir-akhir ini jadi punya banyak jadwal mengingat ini tahun terakhir saya di sekolah. Ditambah lagi dengan UN yang menghantui diawal bulan Mei nanti. Mohon doanya. Mungkin saya akan menulis OneShoot comedy-tragedy sebagai pelampiasan hasil try out yang peringkatnya antara naik dan turun ini. Untuk chap tiga saya usahakan publish sebelum US. Paling lambat akhir minggu ini. Karena saya ngga mau punya hutang pas lulus nanti.**

**Terakhir, terimakasih –jika ada- untuk yg memberi dukungan, kritik, saran, flame, fav, serta follow. Maaf untuk typo dan AN di yg sangat panjang. untuk yang log in, silahkan cek PM.  
**

**See u next chap :))**


End file.
